


A Dangerous Wager

by chicagoartnerd



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/pseuds/chicagoartnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Pepper/Natasha piece for Avengers Reverse Big Bang. There is a wonderful story by Clio_ Jlh to go along with it! http://archiveofourown.org/works/498555</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Wager

[ ](http://imgur.com/ZMYnP)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Invitations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498555) by [clio_jlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh)




End file.
